El Guapo
El Guapo is a Mexican race car that came to Radiator Springs with his friend Papo. He is a show-off that is constantly bragging about himself, specifically his gold rims. Although he is on good terms with Papo, he seems to have had a rivalry with Fletcher and Gerald on one occasion. History In Cars: The Video Game, El Guapo appears as an opponent in the races Radiator Cap Circuit, North Desert Dash, Tailfin Pass Circuit, Radiator Springs GP, and Tailfin Pass GP. In story mode, El Guapo and Papo drive up to Fletcher and Gerald and ask to join in on the race against Lightning McQueen. Shortly after the events of the race, McQueen finds the four at Flo's V8 Cafe arguing over who has better rims. He is also found as one of the speeders that Sheriff must catch in the "Hooligans" level of Sheriff's Hot Pursuit. General Information Physical description El Guapo's model resembles an Cadillac Eldorado, and he has a license plate that reads GUAPO, and is white unlike other Carburetor County license plates, which are brown. He is painted a pale green livery with chrome decals and sections of gold painted on his rims, bumpers, grille, and rear-view mirrors. Personality and traits El Guapo is kind and means well, but he is a bit of a show-off, as he is constantly bragging about himself, and the gold painted on his rims, bumpers, grille, and rear-view mirrors. Gallery File:ElGuapo.png ElGuapoCarsGame.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h07m54s116.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h08m06s242.png vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h27m07s117.png El_Guapo.PNG El Guapo.png El Guapo Icon.jpg|Status Icon Quotes *"We have also come for a challenge." - Cars: The Video Game *"Hello, my shiny friend." - Cars: The Video Game *"Lightning, I greet you." - Cars: The Video Game *"They are loving my gold." - Cars: The Video Game *"This is all about winning, you can not take first place if you do not look the part." - Cars: The Video Game *"Easy, I see you have silver on your rims." - Cars: The Video Game *"The rims, watch the rims!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey! this is a new shiny coat!" - Cars: The Video Game *"You see how I gleam?" - Cars: The Video Game *"You are asking for trouble." - Cars: The Video Game *"You will watch my shiny paint." - Cars: The Video Game *"I give to you, the gift, of my dust!" - Cars: The Video Game *"It has been your honor to taste my dust." - Cars: The Video Game *"I thank you, for your slowness." - Cars: The Video Game *"You are blinded by my glory." - Cars: The Video Game *"With ease, El Guapo crushes his foes!" - Cars: The Video Game *"I... have shamed my family." - Cars: The Video Game *"I am feeling very low." - Cars: The Video Game *"For the love of gold, why?" - Cars: The Video Game *"El Guapo enjoys it so very much." - Cars: The Video Game *"See you in Chihuahua!" - Cars: The Video Game *"El Guapo sleeps now." - Cars: The Video Game *"Atishoo" - Cars: The Video Game *"Aye-ye-ye" - Cars: The Video Game Names in other languages Trivia *On his official artwork and Cars: The Video Game status icon, he appears with a pointed grille and round headlights, although his 3D model appears with a flat grille and square headlights in all versions of the game. *El Guapo, Papo, and the reserve Piston Cup drivers are the only characters to have debuted in Cars: The Video Game that do not re-appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship. pl:El Guapo Category:Antagonists Category:European Racers Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters